Just The Way You Are
by BlackEbony17
Summary: Just a song I though really applies to Gwevin. I don't own any of the chrachters or the song.


**Just the Way You Are**

Ben Tennyson and his friends sat around two tables in one of the bars in Bellwood city centre, since there was so many of them, Ben, wearing his usual green jacket and jeans, sat next to his Girlfriend, Julie Yamamoto, who's short black hair had been pulled back from her face, displaying her Asian features, Gwen Tennyson sat on the other side of her cousin, her vibrant red hair flowing down her back, she wore a red dress with her boyfriend Kevin's jacket over it. Kevin Levin had his arm resting lazily on her shoulder, his raven haired head resting on the back of the seat, displaying his boredom, Manny Armstrong sat on one of the stools, it was one of the few times he, His Girlfriend Helen (Having only just got back together) and her Brother Pierce could go outside without hiding their natural forms, One of his four arms held Helen close to him, another held her oceanic blue hand while he talked animatedly with another and sipped his beer with the last. Pierce sat on the last stool, humming quietly to the soft music that some-person he'd never seen nor heard of before sung at the Karaoke machine, as a particularly high note rung out of the singer's mouth, the spikes on Pierce's face lengthened then shrunk back to their original size. Kevin took a long swig of his drink and downed it in one big gulp, "I need more Beer" he said, getting up and walked over to the counter, bought himself and his friends a new round of drinks and added them to Ben's tab, "Okay!" said the overly enthusiastic owner into the microphone on the stage "Thank you for that... Lovely... song, who's next?"

Silence rang out throughout the Bar, "No-one?" said the owner looking slightly disappointed. Kevin smirked "I'll give it ago" he said, leaving his drinks on the counter and making his way to the stage, Believe it or not He knew what he was doing, the week before he and Gwen had had one of their fights, again, but this one was particularly brutal and he was sure she hadn't completely forgiven him yet. This would change he mind, he was sure of it, he even knew what song to sing, he knew the words, Gwen had been singing then softly for the past week and he'd picked them up. She would love this!

Over at their table a suspired murmur ran through the teens, "What's he _doin_g?" Manny demanded "Why's he doing this?" said Gwen "What d'you think he'll sing?" said Ben Kevin accepted the microphone off of the owner of the bar he told the band behind him which song to play then spoke into the microphone "This is for Gwen" he pointed to her shocked face in the crowd "I Love you baby" he readied himself to sing.

"_Ahhhhhh, Ahhh, Ahhhh, Ahhhh, Ahhh, Ahhh, Ahhh_

_Oh her eyes, her eyes  
Make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair, her hair  
Falls perfectly without her trying_

She's so beautiful  
And I tell her every day" 

From where Kevin stood he saw Gwen gasp and clamp her hands over her mouth, it encouraged him to continue, even though he wasn't sure whether she liked it or not.

"_Yeah I know, I know  
When I compliment her  
She won't believe me  
And its so, it's so  
Sad to think she don't see what I see_

But every time she asks me do I look okay  
I say

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and Stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are"

He saw tears well up in Gwen's eyes and start to roll down her smooth cheeks, he why was she crying? Didn't she like his song... for her?

"_Her Lips, her Lips  
I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh, her laugh  
She hates but I think it's so sexy_

She's so beautiful  
And I tell her every day

Oh you know, you know, you know  
I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect is what you're searching for  
Then just stay the same" 

Gwen started shaking, Julie patted her arm and smiled softly, Helen did the same but Kevin didn't notice them, he stayed focused on Gwen. Why was she crying? The question tore at his insides, shredding them, he'd only wanted to please her but instead... He continued still, though less confidently now.

"_So don't even bother asking  
If you look okay  
You know I say_

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and Stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are"

That's what the song had been intended to do, Make her smile, but she wasn't smiling now... why not, Kevin had thought it would be kind of sweet but evidently not...

__"_The way you are  
The way you are  
Girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and Stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are"

Kevin replaced the mic on its stand, the room remained silent, then, applause, screaming, cheering. He smirked then stepped off the stage, he struggled through the crowd over to his table where Gwen still sat tears in her eyes, her hands over her mouth, covering her flushed cheeks. "What d'you think?" Kevin asked, Gwen said nothing but Julie spoke up "Ohmigod Kevin. I didn't know you could sing!" she screeched "Gwen?" said Kevin "No-one's ever sung a song for me before" Gwen said a few moments later, her voice was quiet, so Kevin had to strain his ears to hear her "Did you like it?" Slowly Gwen removed her hands from her mouth, she beamed up at Kevin, "It was amazing" she still had tears in her shining green eyes. Kevin smirked down at her, softly, tenderly. Gwen got to her feet, she threw her slender arms around her amazing boyfriends neck and embraced him tightly them pulled back and kissed him then hugged him again. "Thank you" she whispered in his ear "No problem Babe" Kevin said.


End file.
